1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workpiece handling systems and, more particularly, to a system for handling elongate workpieces and a method of using such a system.
2. Background Art
It is known to automatically deliver elongate workpieces to a tool which performs a processing operation on the workpiece. It is known, for example, to automatically deliver elongate workpieces to a turning lathe. Typically, these delivery systems are designed to handle a single configuration workpiece. In the event that a workpiece having a configuration not compatible with the delivery system is to be processed by the tool, it is generally necessary to either manually control the workpiece or provide a second delivery system to work in conjunction with the first described delivery system.
It is desirable to design such automated delivery systems to be constructed economically and to allow them to operate quickly with minimal operator intervention and inconvenience.